User blog:Yami Michael/TCG: What could have been
Richard Zapp *I'd love to hear what you guys heard about the game from R&D. Post here! Mohamed Al-Hendy *nothing? lol. I mean I suppose there might've been a couple ppl who got to talk to Drew or other Wizards ppl one-v-one, but there weren't any open talks about the game as far as I'm aware. Richard Zapp *There was no q&a? No info about what could have been? I didn't expect anything as far as why things ended, but I assumed there would of been plenty of ' we were planning ons' *Richard Zapp''' *Or I am just trying to get Bryan Starner to fire shots at someones opinion one last time. *I'm content with either. Bryan Starner *I had a conversation with R&D for over 2hrs on game balance and woulda, coulda, shoulda. Richard Zapp *You should pm/ post about it. Bryan Starner *It was just about what balance is. He tried to tell me Bottle was very balanced and only banned for perception reasons. Which was absurd. Other than that, we agreed on most things. Bryan Starner *Andrew was the one I talked too. He also was talking about all the Rotties that were supposed to happen. Matt Kozmor *Well our team got the inside scoop on the next sets to be, winter promos we were suppose to get, and even knowledge that "graveyards matter" set was going to be after the tribal set, which was next. Richard Zapp *Q.Q. actual support or just cool ones? Matt Kozmor *Mark Woodin and Caitlin Hempton know a lot more. Matt Kozmor *Yeah basically they told us "kaijudo was about to become amazing" Bryan Starner *Inside scoop? You mean walking up and asking like anyone could have done? Matt Kozmor *Sure, but we have information you clearly don't is all I was saying haha. Matt Kozmor *Anjak was the CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE. MIND = BLOWN. Sawyer LeFevre *ANJAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Bryan Starner *Uh well considering I debated with him for 3hrs on Saturday, I'm going to call bullshit. Matt Kozmor *You wasted time bitching about a dead game. We got to learn about undiscovered lore and sets to come. Bryan Starner *He also played Corey G for quite a while and talked to a big group of people about future game mechanics. Sawyer LeFevre *Starner I thought you spent like 6 hours with him on Friday not Saturday. Saturday you were busy being on the wrong end of the tables for Open. Bryan Starner *Sawyer, weren't you the one crying and trying to rule shark which shield was which? Sawyer LeFevre *Also Just picture this, LW Flying Whales. AAAWWWOOOoooooaaaaAAAAAAAAA! #CallingWoodin. Bryan Starner *And it was Friday, not Saturday. My bad. Richard Zapp *What kind of mechanics? Sawyer LeFevre *Isn't the attacking playing picking which shields are broken part of the written rules of the game? I don't remember even a declaration of no blocks. Bryan Starner *Doesn't matter. You got smashed. Because you suck. Bryan Starner *You needed to try to rule shark. To have any semblance of a chance. Sawyer LeFevre *Did I call a judge over? I was more or less just perplexed by the disregard for known rules that I had just witnessed. Bryan Starner *It was just you covered in salt losing to a fun deck where you had no real chance because you didn't know what half the cards did. Bryan Starner *Imma bow out, I like how people can be super nice to my face because they don't have the balls to say anything then. Typical small man syndrome keyboard warriors. Game is dead. Tears. Sawyer LeFevre *"Hey starner, what are you doing at this end of the tables, I thought you were supposed to be good". I remember saying this, to your face. You're the one pulling out sizes here good sir, compensating for something? Joe Bass *I mean, there was definitely a perception issue with bottle Bryan Starner *Yeah and started saying just kidding just kidding. I was playing a bottom tier deck for fun because the game was dead and wanted to durdle with Rotties one last time. I would still play you for 100s. Bryan Starner *That's fine, but the card wasn't balanced. Michael Austin *All hail the King Starner! May the rotties feast upon your corpse Bryan Starner *I went 3-3 with Rotties. Beat 3 piles. I clearly am a scrub. Sawyer LeFevre *There definitely were no "just kidding just kidding"s. "I'm x-2, I still have a chance". "You have no chance, we did the math." and the words that succeeded those. If you thought I was being nice, you were sorely mistaken. Joe Bass *Damn, why didn't my team get an inside scoop Bryan Starner *None of us are cool Joe. We don't live in the Midwest so we can't get that info. Unless you know. You walk up and ask. Sawyer LeFevre *WHY DIDN'T YOU? Joshua Heeter *Welcome back to the Dojo. The 5 year plan sounded amazing. Basically when the first gauntlet was used to create the veil, multiple realities of the veil were created that each differed slightly. The vortex was the "mouth" of a large extrareality being (whose name I can't pronounce, so I call him Void Grapes). Shouter sacrifices himself to help Ray and Tats get through the vortex to Void Grapes, where they use their mana to fuse Tats and the First Gauntlet into Ultimate Tats. They then deal a large blow to the beast, who then retreats to other realities to try to devour them. I'd type more but my plane is getting ready to take off. Glad I got to see one last Midwest dig before it did. Michael Austin *oh shit... i sense a sticker war... Chase Cosgrove *Joshua Heeter, it was called Ravening Hunger I believe Richard Zapp *Let's try to keep this relevant a little longer. Sawyer LeFevre *Something something, Evo creatures using bait from discard piles. Sawyer LeFevre *Kyle Ellingham, What's up? Michael Austin *^^ that's a nutters idea... Richard Zapp *Bait from discard sounds like itd get out of hand quickly. Sawyer LeFevre *Richard Zapp, that's what we thought too. Also something something player created monarchs for the next create a cards. Richard Zapp *Did they ever pick which ones were going to be used? Michael Austin *THAT IS SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE WRECKED EVERYBODY ELSE IN! Tyler Norris *I believe there was also to be a set with tons of fatty creatures. Something along the lines of time moved slower but mana generated faster causes creatures to grow exponentially Sawyer LeFevre *I believe they were going to be the design a cards for this champs or next champs. Something about a tribal set too. Caitlin Hempton *They were going to have godlings that were multiple card creatures (think BFM from unglued) Sawyer LeFevre *OH OH. And Underworld stalker was supposed to only prevent creatures from being banished, acting as a replacement effect that would put banished creatures on the bottoms of libraries. Instead of that whole fucking over Kalima thing. Richard Zapp *Lmfaooo Joshua Heeter *More info (since apparently I'm on another broken plane). A lot of people have already given you a look at the altered realties. *1. A Jurassic world that Tyler talked about. Slow time, fast mana. *2. A world where Megaria conquered the entire veil. A resistance led by a light-version of Liger fought back. *3. Ninjas vs Samurai. Nuff said. *4. A world with no-monarchs, with an emphasis on tribal identity instead of Color Civ. I believe this might have been the same one as the create-a-monarch. *5.God link world. Void Grapes would have been like a 9-link god. GG no RE. *Anyway, I love all you guys and it's a shame we couldn't keep this game going officially. But there is no reason to stop playing! I hope to see all of you at GenCon2015! Christian Van Hoose *This thread is hilarious. Michael Austin *indeed Mark Woodin *Void Grapes? XD It was: Heart of the Ravening / Level 10 / Darkness / 8000 / Whenever you clash, banish target creature. Whenever this creature untaps, destroy target shield your opponent controls. *Notes: *You don't need to win a clash to activate his effect. *Destroying a shield places it into the discard pile without breaking or activating any shield blasts. Brendan Lyga *What the R&D guy said from what I remember: Tatsurion the Champion was the most underrated card in standard, and Rygar the Tank should have seen more play too Richard Zapp *They told me about tats champs being hyped since last winter. Michael Murphy *"Evo creatures using bait from discard piles." So grave evolution. Cool. *1. A Jurassic world that Tyler talked about. Slow time, fast mana. *2. A world where Megaria conquered the entire veil. A resistance led by a light-version of Liger fought back. *3. Ninjas vs Samurai. Nuff said. *4. A world with no-monarchs, with an emphasis on tribal identity instead of Color Civ. I believe this might have been *the same one as the create-a-monarch. *5.God link world. Void Grapes would have been like a 9-link god. GG no RE *Totally seen the 3/5 before... *http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Grave_Evolution *http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai *http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Shinobi *http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/God or http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/God_Nova Jordon Phelps *we missed prickleback surfing on a giant bug Jordon Phelps *also choten was gonna come back after the "5 year" plan and be the main bad dude again Richard Zapp *Interesting. I'm guessing there wasn't much talk about the whys and the hows of the decision? Also, did anyone actually end up recording any matches? Jordon Phelps *yeah there were feature matches every round, and no he said R&D never is given how much the game is making in money terms so they didnt have any answers just good story's about how the game could of gone and the void spawn thingy eating world left and right, we missed a dinosaur themed meta Joe Bass *There were matches recorded every round by Carl Michael Murphy *I guess a "Dinosaur world" would have a bunch of these guys (http://duelmasters.wikia.com/.../Category:Jurassic...) from the last couple DM sets. Mark Woodin *Yeah, they said there wasn't a ton of Dinos currently in DM, but they wanted to do that and also use a ton of the ninja/samurai stuff from DM. Also, grave evos were called "Death Evos." Michael Murphy *Yeah, the Jurassics are only like 2 main sets old (DMR-13/DMR-14.). Every thing in the DM world right now is dragon based (each civ has 1 dragon race + support race., and its all mono-themed.) Nature gets those Dinos. I guess they were gonna share it as it went along. I wonder if they were ever thinking of Ninja Strike to use.... Mark Woodin *By the way, R&D said they weren't going to make any more "Hexproof" creatures anymore. Also, at one point, Aeronaut Glu-urrgle *actually* had "O Ard" on one of his bombs. It was eventually changed ot "O Hai." Michael Murphy *No wai. Mark Woodin *True Story. Jason Mattis *So, does anyone know about eye of the storm's promos? Andrew Veen *"O Hai" is awesome, but "O Ard" was in the running for most of the process. Andrew Veen *We were basically always wondering where the NF midrange deck was when people were trying to go over the top of aggro and go under control. It didn't have an absurd endgame and the rush decks never really started being a huge threat until Drakomech. Tatsurion the Champion was the NF 6 drop in the ramp chain after Sprout into Bronze-Arm Tribe. Ramnoth is the mono-N, but he doesn't ramp when he lands and can't Fast. Rygar is legit for sure, give him a shot. His synergy with Kyo, Arachnomech, and Zombie Backhoe is real. Andrew Veen *Also, Void Grapes is the Ravening. It's the size of a planet. Shouter sacrifices himself to give Ray and Bob a window to go full ham sandwich and blow a hole in it with the full power of the gauntlet infused in Bob. This reveals the Heart of the Ravening (it's kinda like Kraang). Michael Murphy *I kept expecting a WFN aggro to hit meta. *But light took, the uh, spot-light. Joe Bass *We (CLG) were testing a NF midrange deck that ended on incineration for Seattle but it kept losing to tempo so it fell by the wayside. Probably would have been good for this champs but I didn't have enough time to figure that out. DonLee Wilson *^ Pretty late but I had a very solid NF list put together. Definitely a solid choice for an event. Also very fun. Zach Hine *Andrew Veen talking all that good stuff about how we undervalue Laserize, and it's not even in Gerry T's Arachnomech deck! Champs Champs Shadow.jpg Champs Skyforce.jpg Category:Blog posts